Salt Water Skin
by The Golden Anchor
Summary: Harvey and Mike set off to the do the will of a billionaire client in the Hamptons for three week. T-M


"Pack your polos, were taking a trip." Harvey said walking into his office.

Mike paused from the the couch, looking up from the briefs spread wide on the coffee table, "Where are we going?"

"The Hamptons, one of the firm's most high profile clients just had a child and needs his will re-written and re-evaluated. We'll probably be there for a few weeks, so pack accordingly."

Mike looked at him blankly "Pack according to what?"

Harvey gave slightly raised eyebrow, "You know, Hamptons wear, linens, pastels, polos, Ralph lauren,Barefoot Contessa...Beach-y Sailor."

There was a pause, "Should I google this?"

"Get your stuff were going shopping."

"Ugh. No shopping I hate shopping! And I can't afford your type of shopping." Mike said stubbornly.

Harvey narrowed his eyes at Mike." I know your limits but I also know that you have plenty of money in the bank. You have been working here for, what 5 months, give or take a few weeks." Mike nodded." And I am correct in assuming starting salary is, $160,000, you make roughly with taxes 11 to 12 grand a month, plus 25,000 signing bonus but that was for your Grandma, either way you have quite a bit of money left. Plus bonus based on merit."

Mike blinked a couple times, "How did you know all that?"

"I'm a lawyer I need to be prepared to make a convincing argument anytime anywhere. Don't try and distract me we are going shopping get your stuff."

* * *

It wasn't till later at Tommy Hillfiger, when Mike was getting fitted for linen suits as well as many other things, and already had purchased many other things from many other stores that he started to get a little, money anxiety.

"When down in the Hamptons, I will still get payed every other week like usual right?" Mike asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Harvey being to bored to fully embarrass the kid chose to simply answer, " Yes plus for every week we are there you get a extra two thousand dollars in your paycheck plus, at the end of this you will get quite a hefty bonus.

"So when do we leave for the Hamptons exactly?" Mike asked curiously

"I'll be at your house 7 A.M. Sharp I want you to be in casual clothes no use in wrinkiling your suit." Harvey replied

"So a three hour trip, plus tolls and traffic, about 10:45 we should arrive?"

Harvey nodded his head in conformation.

"So about this client, is there anything I should know about him?"

"His name is Boris he lives out in the Hamptons most of the year, he has some secret disease it's not something anyone has ever heard of, don't worry it's not dangerous just means he likes to keep his will really up to date. He recently had a un-planned child with a women by the name of Marisa their child is his one and only legacy, so because of this we will be there for a couple of weeks to do a complete overhaul on his will." Harvey sighed. "While we are there we have to be on our best behavior, Boris is the first client I ever took on on my own and single handedly brought into the company on my own, when it comes to him I drop everything, he brings in million dollars of revenue for the firm every year so it is important that we keep him happy."

Mike nodded along with Harvey "Gotcha, keep Boris happy. So this women, the mother of the child, are her and Boris in a relationship? Will we have to worry about her in the will?"

"Last time I spoke with Boris their relationship was still a little edgy, but I would imagine she will be written in in some way. But I don't believe we have to worry about her being some gold digging baby-mama, from the times I have met Marisa she seems like a perfectly fine person.

"What we do have to worry about is Boris though he maybe a zillionaire with unlimited resources and a fine business head he tends to make rash decisions and is our job to lead him in the best way we see fit."

Mike 'hmmed' "So it's our job to make sure he doesn't give all of his money to one person, and control of it to another."

"Basically"

"Gotcha" Mike said and then turned to face Harvey as he had been staring at him through the mirror while the tailor pinned his suit. "You wanna get some dinner?

"How about Ai Fiori? Say 8?"

Mike nodded "Sounds good"

* * *

Later

They left the store a few hours later, arms full of pastels, linen, and boat shoes.

As they loaded up the trunk and slid in to the back of the car a thought occured to Mike, "Hey, Harv, Where are we staying while in the hampton?"

"On the property of Boris' compound/estate. He has multiple guest houses. Don't get stressed about this trip it is practically three weeks payed vacation each day we do some work and then relax the rest of the time."

"Cool...Hey can we try windsurfing?'

"Really, Puppy?"

Mike pouted for a moment and it gave Harvey a odd tingling, like guilt or wanting to... Do something for someone... Ugh the thought alone made him shutter. But the way Mike's lip protruded in sadness turned something in him. "Fine." He said with a sigh "I'll take you windsurfing, show you the ropes of the Hamptons."

Mike gave him a smile "Thank you."

Harvey just looked ahead and tried to make sense of what was going on in his head.

They arrived at the resturant, it was packed to gills but the warm smell of garlic, tomatoes and wine still wafted through the air.

Harvey without a second thought walked straight up to the hostess booth "Hey can you tell Carmine that Harvey is here. I'm sorry I forgot to make a reservation."

The hostess just stared at him "No reservation not table"

"Oh really?" Harvey said his eyebrows rasing to his hairline.

Just then the other hostess walked up behind her as she said "You coming in and saying 'can you tell Carmine that Harvey is here. I'm sorry I forgot to make a reservation.' means nothing learn to make a reservation buddy, were packed."

The hostess behind her tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around. "Amanda your fired, get out." She then turned to Harvey "I'm so sorry she's new here, how you doin' ,Harvey?" She grinned at him.

Harvey smirked back and kissed her cheek "Just fine and you, Amber?"

"Fan-freaking-tastic, I just got rid of a annoying bitch of a problem. Now how about I get you a table for you and that simply scrumptious boy I assume your craddle robbing."

Harvey just chuckled "Amber this is Mike. Mike, Amber. Mike is my associate, like a baby me with a skinny tie." Harvey said appraising mike with his eyes.

Amber reached across and pinched Mike's cheek "Awwww, that's adorable. Don't worry, Honey, I like the ties. They make me wanna go all cougar on you." She grinned as Mike blushed. "Come one guys let's get you that table, I'll tell Carmine your here."

Amber led them to a table toward the back to a secluded table and handed them the menus. " I'll have them send over a bottle of wine."

As soon as she left Mike let loose all of the questions he was dying to ask, "Who is Carmine? How do you know him? Are you part of the mob? Do your represent the mob in court? Oh shit am I gonna be sleepin' with the fishes for talking about them? What is going on Harvey?"

"Calm down,puppy. Carmine is a old friend, he has a deli on Arthur avenue that I used to work in when I was a teenager. I dated his daughter for a year before college and then set her up with a pre-med major from Harvard. The man is like a second father to me, actually more like a first father, and his wife is the closest thing to a mother I have ever had. Yes, I am his lawyer, and if he is in the mob he has never involved his family in it."

"Fine, just as long as I'm not dumped in the Hudson."

Harvey just shook his head.

* * *

Just as they were settling in their menus, man approached the table. He was no taller then 5 foot 4, probably shorter, he had a wrinkled face, darkly tanned skin, white hair, brown eyes, and confidence that spoke for itself. He wore a silver raw silk suit, a white button down with the first few button unbuttoned, a black pocket square and a silver pinky ring.

"Harvey my boy!" The man exclaimed, Mike instantly knew this was Carmine. Carmine grabbed Harvey's head and gave him a kiss on both cheeks.

"Did I hear Harvey is here?" Said a women coming up behind Carmine. The women had lightly tanned skin, short blonde hair, blue eyes with wrinkles at the side, she wore black linen pants and a black linen shirt with silver detailing. This must be Harvey's 'mom'.

The women grabbed both of Harvey's cheeks and pinched, "Where has my boy been? Huh? Why do you never stop by? You missed Sunday dinner this week? Did I get a call? No. You know that kind of behavior is unacceptable." She said in her thick New York accent as she gave him a punishing look

Harvey looked guilty, embarrassed and a tad exasperated, he rolled his eyes "I know, I know, Ma. But hey I sent flowers the next day and I told Frankie it's not my fault he never remembers."

Still holding his cheeks his mother slapped on of them, "No excuse."

He just nodded.

Carmine interupted, "And who is this?" Drawing their attention to Mike.

Mama turned to look at Harvey again "Did you get a boyfriend and not tell me? Are you keeping secrets from your mother? You no that is not tolerated."

"I'm-I'm no- not- assocciate- law... Never mind." Mike tried to stutter out over the family chaos going on.

Harvey finally cleared his throat, "Mom, Dad this is Mike my associate."

"Ohhh.. Another lawyer. Welcome, Honey, you need food. Your skin and bones? Have you been eating properly? Has Harvey been working you too hard? Eat more."

Mike just blushed as the women wrapped him in a hug and pinched his cheeks. He could see why Harvey loved them so much.

"Jules leave the boy alone. What he needs is a glass of wine and for you to stop treating him like he is 10."

Juliette looked dissapointed but then gave Mike a narrow look "But you come back now, okay? I need to make sure your eating."

Mike just smiled and nodded.

* * *

They said their goodbyes to Harvey and Mike with kisses and promises to comeback.

After the were gone Mike turned to Harvey, "So your family..."

Harvey interrupted "Is embarrassing I know but..."

"They are great."

Harvey looked up into Mike's eyes "Thank you."

After their meals arrived Mike finally decided to broach the subject of something that he had been itching to know, "So are you gay?"

Harvey coughed into his wine "What.. Oh.. Um... I"

" You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Mike said trying to relax him.

"No I can answer it. I'm bisexual you could say, I mainly don't judge if it happens it happens, most of the time it's women but in college I had a boyfriend Asher, he was a study abroad student from Oxford to Harvard, at the end of that year he left and that was it. Since then a few guys but mostly women."

Mike nodded his head and that was all they spoke of it for the entire evening.

* * *

On their way out they said goodbye to Carmine and Juliette once again, before going outside to hail a cab.

They were standing on the edge of the side walk, when Mike turned to ask Harvey about something, when he noticed something different about him. Harvey had one piece of hair that had fallen out of his perfectly sculpted hair when a strange though occurred to him. He wanted to mess that hair up, feel what it felt like unglued, skew something from his perfect demeanor. Mike swallowed thickly and pushed that thought away as his cab pulled up.

As he slid into the cab Harvey caught the door just as it was about to close, peering in at Mike their faces inches apart, "Remember Rookie, 7 A.M. Sharp." and slammed the door shut

* * *

AN:/

I don't know how often I will be able to update this story I worked for a long time on this piece and I** know it's not super edited** I don't have a beta and I'm not really sure I want one. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
